Boneca de Trapos
by Juh W. Wood
Summary: As Bonecas de Trapos, são usadas pelas crianças, e depois são esquecidas... Ela foi usada, mas nao caiu no esquecimento... Não pelos maus momentos...
1. Introdução

Dispenso apresentações, sou uma Boneca de trapos, e tal como as bonecas são usadas pelas crianças, fui usada por um rapaz bem grande, ruivo que se chama RON WEASLEY, pois, e perguntam vocês porque? Ele conquistou-me, fez-me acreditar que podia viver um conto de fadas ao seu lado, e um dia vem com a conversa:

-Herms gosto muito de ti, mas o que nós tivemos no dia da batalha não passou de um impulso, eu realmente estou apaixonado por outra pessoa, acho que confundimos amor com amizade... Eu espero que tudo fique como antes, e que voltemos a ser amigos...

-Sim também acho, tudo como antes...-Disse e saí da beira dele, para não chorar, sempre fui forte e não ia fraquejar, decidi ir para a Austrália passar um tempo, e fazer com que meus pais se recordassem da vida antiga... e segui com a minha vida

Sou boneca de trapos que vivo numa historia que não e minha... vivo historia de um alguém... pois a vida é complicado quando ficamos presos a um alguém que queremos para SEMPRE... A boneca gostava de viver um conto de fadas, mas que seja real, que não seja como o conto que ela pensava que iria acabar com 'E viveram FELIZES PARA SEMPRE'...  
Mas o conto de fadas não quer nada com ela... ela luta por uma vida própria mas espera que um SER a venha libertar disto... de um pesadelo... de um sonho a Boneca sou eu... Onde eu quero ser feliz...

Já passou muito tempo e não vou continuar a chorar por ele, pois ele não merece, vou voltar para a escola, quem sabe não é lá que me espera o meu Boneco de Trapos?

N/a: Eu sei que está pequeno mas é tipo uma apresentação... Esse botão azulinho aí em baixo não ferra sabem? Não custa nada fazer uma autora feliz!!


	2. Cap1: You still have all for Me

Tinha chegado á Toca no dia anterior á partida para Hogwarts... Os meus pais decidiram ficar por Austrália, com o pretexto de já temos aqui a vida refeita e blabla...

Prometeram que me iriam escrever, deixando assim a casa por minha conta, Ginny sabia de tudo o que se estava a passar não fosse ela a minha melhor amiga, e não me deixou ficar sozinha na MINHA própria casa... Quando cheguei á toca dei de cara com Ron que estava prestes a sair, disse qualquer coisa do género quero falar contigo antes de chegar-mos a Hogwarts... Não liguei, cumprimentei toda a gente e fechei-me no quarto de Ginny... Não desfiz o malão e passei a tarde na conversa com Ginny e Harry, que me deram todo o ápio possível, cheguei a sentir uma pontada de inveja daquele casal tão feliz... Mas isso não me afectou... Soube que Ginny iria frequentar o sétimo ano connosco, pois os que frequentaram Hogwarts no ano anterior tinha esse benefício...

Na manha seguinte a agitação na toca não foi das maiores, quando dei por mim estava a receber um abraço apertado de Molly com as lágrimas nos olhos como sempre, entramos no comboio e rapidamente encontrámos um compartimento vazio. O ambiente estava pesado e estávamos todos calados quando Luna chegou de mão dada com Dean Thomas, lá se arranjou assunto... Senti que nada ia voltar ao mesmo... Perdida nos meus pensamentos vejo um Loiro sozinho no corredor, tinha um ar abatido, estava mais pálido do que o costume, nem parecia o mesmo... Olhei para Harry este pareceu ter entendido o mesmo que eu e voltamos a olhar para o sitio onde o vimos passar, mas nem pista do Loiro...

- Sabem eu acho que podíamos dar uma oportunidade ao Malfoy... Ele até nos ajudou, ele pode ter mudado...- Disse Harry calmamente parecia ter pensado em cada palavra que dizia...

-Eu não vejo porque não... Acho que todos mudamos até crescemos...-Conclui Luna naquele tão de Lunática como sempre...

- Cobra uma vez...Cobra sempre...Eu nunca gostei dele...As pessoas não mudam assim...Ele so nos ajudou por cobardia...- disse Ron um pouco intrigado com a atitude de Harry...

- Eu não tenho voto no assunto...- Dean exclui-se assim da conversa...

- Eu acho que podíamos falar com ele... O Harry pode ter razão...-Sussurrou Ginny...- Embora eu nunca gostasse dele...Toda a gente merece uma segunda oportunidade

- Vocês é que sabem mas não contem comigo... Ele fez muitas asneiras... Ele se quiser que venha ter connosco... E tu Herms não dizes nada?- Disse Ron um pouco nervoso...

E o silêncio instalou-se enquanto eu pensava no que ia dizer, não tinha opinião formada em relação a isso e senti os olhares de todos sobre mim, enquanto eu fitava os meus pés...

- Eu concordo com o Harry, e como a Ginny- disse- todos merecem uma oportunidade...Ele pode ter mudado...Toda a gente erra e não devemos julgar os outros pelas atitudes do passado. – Disse eu calmamente, e vi Ron corar um pouco, mas prossegui - A verdade é que ele ajudou-nos e eu estou disposta a ajuda-lo também...

- Boa...Eu vou procura-lo e falar com ele...- Harry tinha se levantado...

- Não, eu vou, estou um pouco farta de estar aqui, aproveito e compro algo para beber...- Entretanto levantei-me e sai em direcção para onde ele tinha passado, e não foi difícil encontra-lo estava junto ao carrinho dos doces á espera pela sua vez... Rapidamente me coloquei atrás dele e uma rapariguinha do primeiro ano passa por mim e pede para eu assinar o malão dela e assim fiz um pouco contra a vontade...

- Olá Malfoy...

- Oi Granger...- disse ele sem sequer olhar para mim...

- Tudo bem?

- Tirando que o meu pai está em Azkaban e a minha mãe de rastos está tudo óptimo...

- Então porque estas sozinho?

- Não é da tua conta...-Disse ele com desprezo em cada palavra que lhe saia da boca...

- Na verdade queria falar contigo...

- Diz...

- Olha eu não sei que se passa, mas tu estás diferente, ou deve ser por estares sozinho, mas isso não interessa... Nos estávamos no compartimento quando te vimos passar e bem, tu não queres vir para a nossa beira...

- Vieste aqui para me humilhar?

- Não é nada disso, mas tu estas diferente, ate mesmo as tuas roupas... E tu ajudaste-nos a vencer o Voldemort...

- Por isso é que eu não tenho amigos, porque todos dizem que fui um traidor, e excepto o Blaise, ele acha que fiz o mais correcto... E a minha mãe também...

- Eles não eram teus amigos, se não aceitavam as tuas escolhas... Então porque é que o Blaise não esta aqui?

- Porque estás aqui sozinha?

- Não respondes-te!

- Tu também não mas já agora podes dizer aos teus amigos esquisitos que eu tenho dignidade, e que nunca ia ser vosso lacaio...

- Nós não precisamos de ti, só estamos a tentar ser teus amigos, mas já que falas... O que foste do Voldemort? Empregado? Ou deverei dizer ESCRAVO? – ups, eu e a minha grande boca...

- Granger chega, deixa-me em paz...

- É por essas e por outras que estás sozinho, e é por isso que estás sozinho, nunca tiveste amigos para além do Blaise, os restantes não passavam de uma farsa e de uma cambada de interesseiros... Não te preocupes no que depender de mim, não te volto a chatear...

Eu sei que fui longe de mais naquilo que disse, mas ele irritou-me, mereceu, e tinha de voltar a entrar dentro daquele compartimento... Só de me lembrar que o Ron ia estar lá...

O dia passou a correr e tive de mudar de roupa... Saí da cabine e fui seguida por Ron...

Virei-me rapidamente e ele parou...

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

- Que queres? - Perguntei tristemente…

- Falar contigo...Quero que tudo volte ao que era...

- Tu sempre foste um pouco lerdo, mas será que não entendes que eu te amo? Que sempre te AMEI??

- Mas Hermione...

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

- Não há mas… Tu sabias que eu te amava… durante todos estes anos, os meus ciúmes, os TEUS CIUMES... Eu estive sempre ao teu lado, sempre disposta a ajudar-te, tu fizeste-me acreditar que um dia poderia existir um NÓS... Mas isso nunca aconteceu não é?

- Hermione nós apenas confundimos tudo... Aconteceu... Eu não queria... Eu nunca te quis magoar...

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

-Tu assim quiseste... Eu não pedi para me apaixonar por ti... Eu não quero gostar de ti, mas não me peças para tudo voltar ao mesmo... Eu tenho mágoa, dói olhar para ti...

- Mas Hermione, eu não quero, eu não quero ficar longe de ti...

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

- Mas eu preciso… Pensa nos outros por uma vez na vida...

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

- Eu tentei… Eu juro que tentei esquecer-te…-Continuei chorando...

- Tu não tem culpa Herms...- Quando ele disse isto tentou abraçar-me, mas eu rapidamente me livrei do braço dele...

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

- Quando tu choras-te quem estava lá? Durante todos estes anos eu estive sempre aqui para ti! E agora? Tu fazes isto comigo... Não eu não merecia... Na verdade tu tens tudo de mim...

Virei as costas e entrei na casa de banho... A essa hora estavam todos a preparar-se nas cabines, ainda bem, assim ninguém viu...

Limpei as lágrimas e vesti o uniforme... Voltei para o compartimento sem dizer nenhuma palavra e sentei-me no lugar vago... Ron não estava lá, e pareceu que eles tinham entendido o que se passou, e não disse mais nenhuma palavra até chegarmos a Hogwarts...

- Está tudo igual não é?- Questionou Luna...

- Não... Agora tudo vai ser melhor...- Disse eu para admiração de todos que me tinha mantido calada...

Na verdade sentia-me realmente a mais no meio deles...

_**--Boneca de Trapos--**_

N/A: Kimberly Evans Potter, Bigada pela Betagem…

Nex Potter: Bigada pela Review, é também achei que ia ficar bem...

Gente que le e não deixa Review, por favor deixem uma nem que seja falar mal!!

A Musica utilizada Foi My Immortal dos Evanescence

Tradução

Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que ir  
Eu desejo que vá logo  
Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui  
E isso não vai me deixar em paz.

Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplesmente mais do que o tempo pode apagar.

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim.

Você costumava me cativar com sua luz resonante  
Agora sou limitada pela vida que você deixou pra trás  
Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis  
Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade que havia em mim.

Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar  
Essa dor é muito real  
Isso é simplismente mais do que o tempo pode apagar.

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim.

Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer à mim mesma que você se foi  
E embora você ainda esteja comigo  
Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo.

Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos  
Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim...de mim...mim...


	3. Cap2: Tu!

Na noite da chegada a Hogwarts fiz o meu trabalho de Perfeito, ajudando os alunos do primeiro ano a conhecer o castelo, e encaminhei-os para a torre de Griffyndor, e fui directa para o dormitório... Não sei porque mas uma vontade enorme de escrever apoderou-se de mim, e peguei num pergaminho comecei a escrever feita maluca, realmente nuca me tinha sentido assim, era um misto de ódio e rancor, um pouco de amor, e muita raiva, realmente aquela coisa parecida com gente que se intitula de Ron é do pior, e com uma lata do tamanho do mundo... No fim de escrever todos os meus sentimento queimei o pergaminho para que ninguém o pudesse ler...

Na realidade sinto-me tão distante de toda a gente, dou por mim fechada na casa de banho, na biblioteca, e por vezes á noite é que estou com os meus amigos, sinto-me uma a mais no meio deles, afinal a Ginny e o Harry, não têm culpa de já não conseguir suportar o Ron, acho que de todo o tempo em que estive em Hogwarts este está a ser o mais doloroso, a Luna por vezes tenta animar-me mas em vão...

Esta semana foi um horror... E lá vamos nós para mais um aula... Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Às vezes até chego a sentir falta do Snape dá para a acreditar? Pelo menos ele desafiava-me, agora, todos os professores vêm em mim a menina perfeita eu odeio isso... Eu só quero que todos me deixem em paz...

A campainha tocou finalmente, dois tempos de almoço, vamos lá ver como me livro deles...

-Hey Herm espera por nós, vamos almoçar todos juntos... Que dizes? – Perguntou Ginny num tom carinhoso de mão dada com Harry, como eu os invejo, será possível que eu não tenha ninguém que me ame assim?

-Claro, porque não? Mas tenho de ser rápida quero acabar o trabalho de Herbologia...

-Claro vamos lá matar saudades...- Anunciou Luna no seu tom radiante...

Eu apenas sorri, mais um sorrio falso como todos nestes últimos tempos... Estranhei em ver mais duas caras no 'nosso' grupo (ultimamente mais deles do que meu).

Mas não me incomodou eles comentaram qualquer coisa sobre o Lago Negro, menos um sítio onde me posso refugiar, nestas duas horas...

-Até mais logo...- Levantei-me e saí em direcção as portas de carvalho, porque não a biblioteca? Deve estar apinhada... Torre de Astronomia?

-Aiiiii!- Alguém veio contra mim enquanto eu seguia sem rumo... apanhei a mala que me tinha caído e recompus-me...

-Olha Olha... Se não é a Hermione Granger! A defensora dos desprotegidos...

-Hoje não Malfoy... Ok?

-Parece que já não sou o único SOLITARIO em Hogwarts...- E usou o seu sorriso cínico... Como eu odeio aquela cobra, como pude ser tão estúpida ao ponto de ter ido falar com ele? – A gente vê-se Granger!

-Infelizmente MALFOY!

Segui para a biblioteca lá não havia ninguém para me perguntar o que se passava ou questionar o meu súbito afastamento, de uma vez por todas o trio maravilha estava desfeito...

Tirei um livro á sorte de uma prateleira qualquer e comecei a ler... Não era nada interessante mas servia para matar o tempo, e as palavras daquela cobra loira vieram-me á cabeça _'Parece que já não sou o único SOLITARIO em Hogwarts...' _Ele tinha razão, andava quase sempre de olhos no chão e sozinha, vagueava como um fantasma pelo meio dos milhares de alunos de Hogwarts... Sentia-me a mais no meio desta confusão, nada é igual, eu não sou a mesma, não sei o que sou hoje, nem o que vou ser amanhã... É melhor tentar acabar o trabalho de Herbologia...

Tirei o pergaminho já meio escrito e o livro de Herbolgia, apanhei o cabelo de forma informal deixando algumas mexas de fora, debrucei-me sobre o pergaminho abstraindo-me do que me rodeava... Algum tempo depois senti-me observada, mas ignorei, deviam ser alguns alunos novos... A pressão daquele olhar sobre mim continuou, decidi procurar o seu dono, olhei em volta mas foi em vão... Continuei com a sensação de estar a ser observada, mais uma vez não tive sorte e já não me conseguia concentrar... Até que alguém se sentou na mesa onde eu estava, sentou-se mesmo a minha frente levantei o olhar e os meus olhos encontraram uma cor diferente, detive-me a tentar decifrar a cor, senti um arrepio, pareciam gelo, mas ao mesmo tempo a calma que eles transmitiam era imensa... Fiquei perdida naquele olhar por alguns momentos e quando acordei vi que não passava do Malfoy...

-Tu outra vez...

-Parece que sim...

-Que queres?- Perguntei eu sem paciência...

-Nada, mas como estas tão concentrada não deves ter reparado que não há lugares onde me possa sentar e para minha infelicidade o único sitio vazio era ao lado de uma.... de ti Granger....

-Para infelicidade dos dois...

Voltei a minha atenção para o trabalho de Herbologia, mas sentia na mesma a pressão de ser observada...Levantei o olhar levemente e ele estava de olhos fixos em mim... Continuei como se não me sentisse incomodada, mas na verdade estava a ficar sem paciência... Devem ter passado uns cinco minutos e ele continuava a olhar para mim...

-Não tens mais nada que fazer? Com certeza olhar para uma 'Sangue Sujo' não deve ser assim tão interessante...

-Por acaso até que não, mas como não tenho mais nada para fazer...

-Estuda...

-Dispenso...

Por fim acabei o trabalho e guardei-o, e quando ia a pegar no livro para continuar a ler o Malfoy já o tinha em mãos...

Levantei-me mas ele agarrou-me pelo pulso...

-O livro é interessante... Porque não ficas aqui?

-Porque não quero ser insultada... Importas-te de me largar?

-Importo, senta-te... Por favor...- Eu sentei-me mesmo sem saber porque, e ele continuou - Queria pedir-te desculpas da maneira como falei contigo no expresso...

-Estas bem? – Não consegui esconder a admiração na minha voz...

-Sim, só não vale a pena continuar a ser algo que não sou... – Ele deitou o olhar ao chão - Podes ir...

-Malfoy?

-Sim...

-Se precisares de alguma coisa podes contar comigo...- Levantei-me e saí...

**

* * *

**

Nessa noite na sala comum estavam todos a fazer os trabalhos de casa eu não era excepção... Como sempre fui a primeira a terminar... Emprestei os apontamentos ao Harry, e ele rapidamente terminou os dele...

-Harry? Preciso de falar contigo...

-Diz....

-Ginny importas-te que te roube o namorado por uns minutos?

-Claro que não... – Respondeu a Ruiva...

Fui para uma parte da sala mais escondida e o Harry seguiu-me...

-Olha... - e contei-lhe o que se passou na biblioteca depois de almoço... para espanto meu, ele não estava admirado nem nada que se parecesse... – Não é normal ele não esta bem...

-Uma vez alguém me disse que a selecção para as casas era feita muito cedo...Cada vez acredito mais nisso...

-Que queres dizer com isso?

-Herm tu não és burrinha... Pelo contrário... O Malfoy pode estar arrependido... Olha o Snape...

-Mas ele...

-Tu mesma disseste para ele contar contigo... Na altura agiste correctamente... Agora estás a complicar tudo... Por uma vez na vida deixa-te levar... Não pares para pensar...

E saiu deixou-me sozinha... Mais uma vez sozinha... Como é que posso agir sem pensar? Isso é incorrecto...

**

* * *

**

Na manha seguinte a manha começava com Transfiguração... Desci para a sala na companhia de Ginny, e não estava com paciência nenhuma para aturar nenhum professor muito menos a McGonagall...

-Fico por aqui hoje Gin... Acordei mal disposta... Te já...-Sentei-me numa mesa ao acaso no centro da sala...

-Te já...-disse ela e seguiu para a frente...

Tirei os livros e debrucei-me sobre a mesa...

-Estás no meu sítio...- Uma voz que eu conhecia como arrogante demonstrou-se diferente...Mais doce, mais carinhosa...Virei a cabeça para trás para poder ter a certeza que não ouvira mal...

* * *

**N.A:**

Eu tou sabendo que sou uma escritora muito má porque nao actualizo, mas se as **reviews** (boas ou más) aumentarem eu escrevo mais, agora falando serio gente, desculpem a minha ausencia eu prometo que vou postar mais vezes...

Com amor,

Juh Weasley Wood (LL'

**N.A^2:**

Tou procurano **BETA**


End file.
